1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus for a water proof device, such as a water proof camera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, in a water proof camera, a shutter speed, an aperture, or a photographing mode is set by an operation member which can be externally actuated. The operation member is usually made of a rotary member or a linearly slidable member. It is necessary to seal a rotating portion or sliding portion in a water-tight fashion by a seal member such as an O-ring or a packing, etc. However, the water tight structure using such a seal member is complex and inevitably increases the number of elements and assembling processes.